ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nuhn
Experiences My linkshell (Hades::Obsidian) just owned with PLD/NIN×2, RDM, BLM, SAM, RNG×2, and COR. First, we cleared out Imps just south of his pop. Then we pulled to F/G-7 so we had a lot of room to kite. All DD seemed effective, and no one came close to dieing (not counting the throat-stab like death gnash, but that's easily handled if the victim doesn't panic). One thing of note: both COR and WHM were able to land their respective light based sleeps, however due to DoT we have no idea how long it lasts. Could use testing. --Seral 03:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Did this with my LS last night. Went in expecting to kite around rock when we got there looked like to small a kiting area. Our party setup was blm/nin x4 blm/rdm x1 (didn't have /nin), a Brd/Nin, a Blu/nin and a Whm/Blm. Once spawned we tested Lullaby and it landed so we just slept timed nuked this. Brd tried to put Threnodys on as well but not much success there. Bard had Singing 256 and wind 264 was resisted on sleeps but not often. Way easier then I thought didn't need to worry about any tp moves. For fun blu Feather tickled nm. --Pikel1 11:08, 25 April 2010 99BSTx2, 99BLM. Gooey Gerard. This was a joke. Pets tanked, BSTs stayed back, BLM nuked, stunned, whatever, I didn't pay attention. Had to use Reward with zetas 4 times but it was no big deal. Don't be afraid! Cumaea 01:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Easy duo, THF/NIN + WHM/BLM User:Emmia May 22, 2013 TP moves Are you sure it can use Hypnic lamp and Vapor spray? we fought it six times and it never used anything else than Gnash and deathgnash, not a single time. --User:Windwhisper 21:01 oktober 17th (UTC+1) When I did this fight, I only encounted Gnash and Deathgnash. Also, when Deathgnash was used, my HP wasn't always set to 1, sometimes it did about half my HP. A VERY fun Tier III ZNM tho :) Kisukesama It seems to use Hypnic Lamp very rarely. Since it is this TP attack that allows it to use its other TP attacks its very likely u will only encounter Gnash and Deathgnash. On my very first attempt it used hypnic lamp as soon as we started. This made this fight extremely difficult right off the start.Jhromada 09:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Gnash and Deathgnash When attacked by these TP moves, your distance from the mob lowers the damage, ive seen deathgnash do 0 damage to a kiting rdm with stoneskin, also, Gnash is 50% damage rounded down, i do not know how to edit the page acordingly, so i would be greatful if someone did it for me --Rayeneth 20:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Deathgnash 75WHM/BLM, capped stoneskin mnd, only took 133dmg from Deathgnash. Blink was also up. Crimsonclear157 04:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Elemental Weakness I took the weakness of Thunder for granted, but someone in my LS just tried out Wind and it does about 30% more damage even without the benefit of 5/5 merits. Updating page accordingly. --Claquesous 19:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Solo testimonials moved from main page *Soloed by COR/NIN. Kited around the 2 rocks in pop room, /nin was helpful because Nuhn occasionally likes to go through rocks. Raged 1 hour in, so i zoned him, let him regen 10% and resumed, fight took alittle over 2 hours. *Soloed by RDM/NIN with DoT/Nuke zone method. Also can have more RDMs or BLMs Nuke zone to speed this style up. Has alliance hate, So disband party to last ~10%. *Soloed by BST/DNC level 99. Not too difficult, but it took a while. Probably about 20 minutes. Used GooeyGerard. Nuhn didn't do much damage but to be safe I ended up using a Theta biscuit or Dawn Mulsum if Gerard got below 50%. I figured it's easier to replace a wasted biscuit/mulsum than a lost pop for a tier 3 ZNM. I took some heavy damage from Seismic Tail early on and nearly died, and after that I decided to stay out of AoE range and let the pet do all the work. --Zarchery 5-10-2013.